Nurse Cohort
Nurse Cohort is Dr. Minyak's beautiful assistant. She is the one who sprays Captain Man useless of his indestructibility, making him feel pain. Later, she assists Minyak in brain warping Charlotte Page and making her become stronger. She is portrayed by Amber Bela Muse. Description Nurse Cohort is Dr. Minyak's assistant. How long they have been working together is unexplained. She has short hair, brown eyes, and wears glasses. Given her implied title, she may have once been a nurse before turning to a life of crime. History In Tears of the Jolly Beetle, Nurse Cohort was at the event of Captain Man and Kid Danger receiving the key to the city. She later sprayed Captain Man with a liquid of Jolly Beetle tears, as evidenced in a playback recording by Gooch. She was then seen with Dr. Minyak, controlling the remote and programming the television for the beetles to cry watching a really sad movie. Nurse Cohort herself also was touched by it and began to cry also. Later, when Kid Danger entered Dr. Minyak's lair, he stated he would taking Minyak and his "hot" assistant to jail. Cohort felt more than complimented when he said that. Then when Captain Man arrived, she called him handsome. In The Beat Goes On, Nurse Cohort is the one who spies in the Man Cave because she uses her laptop to tell Minyak she was able to save a picture of Charlotte and show it to him. She later poses as "Miss Direction" along with "Dr. Magico" to kidnap Charlotte. In fact, it is her who spots Charlotte while she is listening to her music and has no way to escape their act. She is thrown into a garbage bin and loaded into a van before escaping. Then she is seen on her laptop computer carrying on Minyak's orders of pumping fruit juice into her system, making her super strong and sent to destroy Captain Man and Kid Danger. However, the plan fails, and Nurse Cohort and Dr. Minyak are brainwarped into hitting each other in the head with a frying pan, before being sent to prison. In Danger & Thunder, possibly due to her attractive appearance, Nurse Cohort escapes prison before her boss and is later seen in a villains meeting with him. She witnesses the return of the Toddler, plotting his revenge. She questions why the Time Jerker's plots always have to be time related, seeming annoyed by it. She later witnesses Captain Man and Kid Danger accidentally revealing themselves in front of all the villains, and seeing Captain Man fall at the hands of Minyak's Heliometer. In Balloons of Doom, ''having evaded capture following the train fight, Dr. Minyak enters the Hart house, and she exits his cart of balloons. Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort however, are successful in keeping Piper, Jasper Dunlop, and two Man Fans hostage. Captain Man and Kid Danger sneak into the house and signal to Piper to distract Dr. Minyak. Piper asks if he and Nurse Cohort are dating, who says they have an on and off relationship. She refutes this, revealing she likes Captain Man. The heroes surprise everyone in the house and tell Dr. Minyak to turn around. He turns, and they draw their weapons. Dr. Minyak then says if they try to attack he will make Piper fly by using his heliometer. Jasper then begins to attack Dr. Minyak after Captain Man and Kid Danger surrender their weapons. Meanwhile, the two Man Fans in the house attack Nurse Cohort and send her fleeing from the house. She will return in ''Danger Games. Gallery Trivia *She has appeared in every episode with Dr. Minyak up to Danger Games; she is absent in Spelling Bee Hard. *Her disguise name (Ms. Direction) is a pun on the word "misdirection". *Several characters have referred to her as "hot". *Nurse Cohort is a spoof on Mercy Graves, Lex Luthor's assistant. *It is revealed in Balloons of Doom that she has a crush on Captain Man. Category:Season 3 Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Adults Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 4 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018